The invention relates to universal joints usable for tools, such as wrenches, in which the two ends of the tool may be misaligned within limited angular positions with respect to each other.
In the prior art, universal joints typically used in tools have been expensive and difficult to manufacture, and also have been difficult to disassemble and reassemble to replace worn parts.
Another problem of great importance in the prior art has been that the balls have been made to be weak where the driving pin has been engaged therewith. The balls have been retained in the sockets by securing the pins in the socket walls and this has required enlarged, weakening openings in the balls to permit relative movement of the ball and socket. Further, additional means have been required to secure the pins in the sockets.